


【KHR/DS】One night in the lab

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: 这是迪诺第五次被柴格关在理科实验室里。只不过前几次还能勉强逃脱，但这一次不仅手脚都被绳子绑住，嘴里也塞了布团，而且还被踢到了实验台背后，连手机都被砸坏了。





	【KHR/DS】One night in the lab

**Author's Note:**

> 微肉渣慎。心脏与假面舞会那篇提到的理科实验室梗，依然是取暖play

　　　这是迪诺第五次被柴格关在理科实验室里。只不过前几次还能勉强逃脱，但这一次不仅手脚都被绳子绑住，嘴里也塞了布团，而且还被踢到了实验台背后，连手机都被砸坏了。尽管迪诺拼命挣扎，发出不成音节的呼喊声，但一直到巡逻教师锁上了门也没有人发现迪诺。  
　　这意味着今晚他得在冰冷的实验室里过夜，而且是动弹不得的状态。  
　　这是最糟糕的一晚了，迪诺想。  
　　由于他对继承家业的抵触太过明显，离家出走、夜不归宿的事部下们已经见怪不怪了。但迪诺还是在心里和上帝打赌，他相信罗马里奥一定可以找到自己，不然就这样在冰冷的大理石地面上躺一晚，第二天估计会冻成冰棍。除此之外，更让他担心的是实验室里阴森可怖的气氛，玻璃柜里的动物标本仿佛要冲出来似的。当然，最不幸的是，迪诺的膀胱快要爆炸了。  
　　缩起身子的金发少年不得不用胡思乱想来分散自己的注意力。从早晨吃的面包馅到罗马里奥的眼镜，啊，下周的英语考试还没有复习。校园七大不可思议事件有什么来着，半夜自己响起的钢琴，扒窗户的红手印，还有…，是不是还有理科实验室的，该不会是小白鼠的鬼魂之类的吧……  
　　“咯咚——”   
　　迪诺的思绪被突然出现的响声惊回了现实，他惊恐地看到头顶的窗户上出现了一只手。  
　　这里可是二楼啊！迪诺本能地闭上眼睛拼命尖叫起来，却被布团堵住只发出沉闷的呜咽。当窗户被咯啦一声拉开后，迪诺终于被吓得血色全无，膀胱肌肉也宣告罢工，憋了一下午的尿意在大脑僵直的时候尽情地释放了出来。  
　　“不是吧！我靠！” 从窗外翻进来的这个身影，第一脚就不幸地踩在了地上的黄色液体里。  
　　迪诺觉得声音有些熟悉，这才小心翼翼地睁开眼，果然正从上方怒气冲冲地俯视着自己的家伙是斯夸罗，那个曾经从柴格手里意外地救了自己的危险少年。他正一脸厌恶地甩着鞋，然后顺手就用剑砍断了绑着迪诺的绳子。  
　　“谢谢…那个…对…对不起，我实在憋不住……”迪诺狼狈地站起来道歉，他手忙脚乱地试图脱下湿透了的裤子，结果一时找不到平衡，整个扑向了自己的救命恩人，成功地使对方也跌坐在地上，迪诺万念俱灰地对自己冷笑起来。  
　　“你小子故意的吧！”斯夸罗一脚把迪诺踹了出去，举起剑就准备砍，然而看到迪诺挺起脖子，一副“是我的错，任你宰割”的样子，又不得不收住挥出去的剑，用力劈在迪诺背后的墙上。两人四目相瞪，迪诺从对方眼中看到了窘迫不堪的自己。  
　　“我…我帮你洗……”最终这场冷战由迪诺思考了半天的道歉打破。尽管这个提案听起来非常不靠谱。  
　　现在迪诺光着屁股，斯夸罗穿着短裤，都在冰冷的空气里瑟瑟发抖。迪诺在水槽边胡乱地洗着两人的裤子，他的手已经被冻得通红，快要失去知觉了。而背后的斯夸罗在翻箱倒柜地找着什么。  
　　“你为什么大晚上来这里？”迪诺小声问到。  
　　“关你屁事。”  
　　“唔……不过你来了真是帮大忙了。”  
　　斯夸罗不回答他，从试剂柜里翻出一个瓶子，他打开了瓶盖。  
　　“等等！你要做什么？”迪诺冲过去夺过瓶子藏到身后，“化学试剂很危险的！”  
　　斯夸罗几乎要翻白眼，他怒吼着踹在迪诺肚子上。“你烦不烦！这是酒精。”  
　　迪诺把瓶口对准鼻子闻了闻，呛鼻的高浓度酒精气味才使他相信了斯夸罗的话。  
　　“你拿酒精干什么？”  
　　斯夸罗不耐烦地脱掉外套，解开衬衫扣子，把背后的血口子给眼前的家伙看。迪诺吸了口气，漂亮的肩胛骨下方有一道不浅的刀痕，虽然血本来已经凝固了，但由于刚才粗暴的动作，原本与衬衫黏在一起的伤口现在又裂开来。  
　　“看到了吧，快把酒精给我。”斯夸罗干脆把衬衫扔到一旁，起身要从迪诺手里抢回瓶子。  
　　“我帮你。”迪诺伸手按住对方的肩膀，冻得冰凉的手让斯夸罗打了个冷颤。考虑到是后背的伤口，斯夸罗同意了他的提议。  
　　迪诺用酒精浸湿了手帕，他让斯夸罗坐在凳子上，自己绕到后面，开始一点一点清理伤口。他看到斯夸罗偶尔因为疼痛绷紧肌肉，苍白的皮肤上布满了淤青，银发下若隐若现的侧颈使迪诺不自觉地吞起口水。  
　　“又去跟人比试剑法了？”  
　　“这次是被好几个人偷袭，不然我怎么可能被砍到。”  
　　“太危险了，你这样下去哪天就被干掉了。”  
　　“喂，你以为我和你一样蠢吗！天天被欺负的软脚虾！”  
　　迪诺在斯夸罗背后吐了吐舌头来还击他的嘲讽。月光从窗口透进来，使剑士的银发泛着浅光，迪诺出神地看着，忍不住伸手触碰发梢。  
　　“喂，你认真点擦酒精好吗！”斯夸罗警戒地转过头，却使两人的鼻尖撞在了一起。  
　　夜晚的空气混杂着酒精和血的味道，远处传来隐约的歌曲。他们都处于性欲旺盛的青春期，寒冷与无助，疲惫与疼痛使他们都有着宣泄的冲动。尽管他们似乎并不要好，见面的次数一只手就能数过来，但深夜的交感神经格外兴奋，鼻尖的触碰成了一种信号，在恍惚中他们可以听到对方的呼吸声。  
　　迪诺将脸凑近，冻僵的干涩的嘴唇试探性地触碰对方同样干涩的嘴唇，没有得到回应却也没有被拒绝，于是他凭借本能开始进攻，先是小心翼翼地轻舔，再到加重力量地吮吸，他听到对方变快的呼吸声，这仿佛是鼓励他继续的信息，于是迪诺一边纠缠斯夸罗僵硬的舌头，一边将手绕到前方，抚摸他的锁骨与脖子。可惜他忘了自己冰冷的手指并不能起到增加情欲的效果，刚一触碰便使对方起了鸡皮疙瘩，然后斯夸罗像惊醒一样推开了迪诺。  
　　“你疯了吗！”他愤怒地骂到，然后用手背抹了抹嘴，随后自己也有些尴尬似的别过脸。  
　　“对不起…”迪诺像被遗弃的幼犬般小心翼翼地靠近，他举起手里的手帕，示意斯夸罗坐下来继续处理伤口。  
　　“我自己来。”斯夸罗夺过酒精和手帕，随意地往伤口上抹，激冷与疼痛让他闷哼了一声。迪诺舔了舔嘴唇，似乎还沉浸在刚才的吻里，直到又被踹了一脚，他才意识过来两人的裤子还泡在水槽里。  
　　勉强靠衬衫遮住私密部位的迪诺一边踏步一边把裤子晾在实验台上面，为了让身体暖和些，他顺便还把地给拖了，但还是被冻得直哆嗦。当然，只穿着一条短裤的斯夸罗情况更糟糕，他的牙齿都在打颤了。本来他只想来取酒精清理下伤口，结果却赔上了一条裤子，他并不想光着腿出现在马路上，但刚洗好的裤子明天都不一定会干。斯夸罗烦躁地把凳子砸向迪诺，见对方躲开后又顺手把手帕扔了过去，这次准确无误地砸在迪诺脸上，斯夸罗这才消停地披上外套缩起身子。  
　　当然迪诺是故意被砸中的。说实话他也觉得相当内疚，如果他的膀胱再坚持几秒钟，说不定他们早就从窗口出去了。迪诺瞟向窗外，月光使他冷静了下来，然后他看到了垂在窗边的布满灰尘的窗帘。  
　　迪诺像发现新大陆似的跑过去，一把将窗帘扯了下来，扬起的灰尘让他直咳嗽。他笨拙地抖动窗帘直到不再冒灰，然后披到自己身上，模仿蝙蝠侠的样子往角落里的斯夸罗跑去，宽大的窗帘将两个人都包裹了起来。  
　　“脏死了！”斯夸罗用手支着眼前的迪诺，嫌弃地皱起眉头，但最终敌不过对方死皮赖脸的拥抱以及窗帘布料带来的些许温暖。  
　　现在迪诺面对面跪坐在斯夸罗前面，小心地调整对方披在肩上的外套，以确保不会影响背后的伤口，他两手带着窗帘环住对方的脖子，试图将边角塞严实防止漏风。  
　　“还冷吗？”迪诺凑近身体，把脸搭在斯夸罗肩上。  
　　“冷。”仿佛豁出去的银发少年抓起迪诺的领口，将他往自己这边扯，他们的双腿碰在了一起，同样冰冷的皮肤都在试图夺取对方的热量。  
　　“很快就会暖和起来的。”迪诺轻轻低语着，他把鼻子凑近眼前对方的侧颈，闻到了酒精味和血的味道。这是他最讨厌的两种味道，但是此刻却让他觉得安心。于是他开始亲吻斯夸罗的脖子，沿着颈骨缓缓向下，然后仔细地顺着锁骨的轮廓舔噬。  
　　“你别得寸进尺。”斯夸罗一把抓过迪诺的头发，恶狠狠地和他对上目光。  
　　“你明明……也觉得很舒服。”迪诺有些胆怯，但他的手伸向斯夸罗的短裤，意料外的隆起的触感给了他极大的信心。  
　　“这是正常的生理反应。”斯夸罗不得不放开迪诺的头发来阻止他乱动的手。  
　　“那我帮你解决。”获得自由的金发少年立刻偏过头堵住对方的唇，尽管没有多少经验，但他比刚才更加大胆，舌头也开始有力地抵入，还腾出了左手固定住斯夸罗的后脑勺，一边摩挲着他的银发，一边使两人的唇接触地更紧密，甚至到了发疼的地步。  
　　这次迪诺如愿以偿地得到了斯夸罗的回应，他的舌头开始缓慢地试探性地与迪诺的舌头相碰，然后纠缠。在情事上青春期的少年都有着很强的学习能力，他们听着彼此的粗重呼吸，陷入高涨的情欲。  
　　“你很久没释放了？”迪诺的手按在斯夸罗的小腹下方，不安分地抚摸着，现在他们的体温都开始升高，窗帘裹住的空间被热气填满。  
　　斯夸罗绷紧身体，没有回答他。这是当然的，连续几天他不是在比剑就是在应付偷袭者，身心都相当疲惫，这也是他迅速勃起的原因。困倦使他陷入恍惚，而欲望遵循本能让他没有拒绝迪诺的求欢。他任由眼前的金发少年亲吻自己的锁骨、前胸、小腹以及下体。他的手穿过金发，顺其自然地摩挲着对方的后颈，他感受到迪诺微小的颤抖，然后内裤被扯开，温润的触感包裹了自己的欲望。  
　　“等下，喂！我说等下！”斯夸罗再次抓住迪诺的头发，“牙齿碰到了，很痛啊！”  
　　“对不起…我没经验…”迪诺尴尬地说。  
　　“算了，我自己来。”斯夸罗急切地想要释放，他甩开迪诺，自己伸手向下探，但被对方握住了手腕。  
　　“我们可以这样。”迪诺探头蹭着斯夸罗的耳侧，将身体靠近，引导两人的手一起包裹双方的欲望，与自己做时不一样的触感使他们都兴奋起来。  
　　“很舒服吧？”迪诺连声音都有些上扬，他小心地观察着斯夸罗眯起眼的隐忍表情，然后加重了手中的力度，满意地听到对方喉间突然迸出的喘息。昔日他感到害怕的同级生现在在自己面前毫无戒备地被情欲击垮，这给迪诺带来的既是前所未有的刺激也是征服的高扬感，心理与生理上的双重快感使迪诺提前释放了出来，他的灼热的液体冲向斯夸罗的小腹上方，双手随之握紧，这使斯夸罗也迅速射出来。他们都紧绷着腿，膝盖处互相摩擦着，沉默地度过高潮的余韵。  
　　“这就要睡觉了吗？”迪诺有些意犹未尽地问蜷起身子闭上眼的斯夸罗。  
　　银发的少年懒得理他，释放过后他的困意迅速袭来。他把窗帘湿掉的地方折到外侧，顺便擦干净了沾到身上的液体，选了个不伤到后背的姿势开始入睡。他仍能感受到迪诺俯在他身旁，轻轻舔舐自己的脖子，用下半身磨蹭自己的腿。斯夸罗甚至懒得翻身，他只想沉沉地睡过去，全然不管迪诺的所作所为，即使他清楚地知道这家伙折腾了半天又撸了一发，而且不要脸地搂着他入睡。  
　　  
　　迪诺清晨醒来，理科实验室里已经只剩他一人。这是意料之中的事。他穿好半干不干的裤子，把脏了的窗帘藏到柜子里，然后静静地等待值班教师来开门。回想起这个奇特的夜晚，他不由自主地哧哧地笑起来。  
　　当然这之后迪诺和斯夸罗的关系并没有进一步发展，在走廊上碰到时，斯夸罗仍然一脸冷漠地径直走过，迪诺也只好装作不认识的样子悻悻离开。但是当他第十五次被绑着关进理科实验室的时候，发现实验台的底下藏着把剪刀，附了张写着“蠢货软脚虾”的纸条。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
